megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fangame
Megaman Battle Network Chrono X Here's a MMBN fangame in progress which features, among other things, online play: http://www.mmbnchronox.com/ It started as a recolor of sprites and the like, but turned out to be actually good with their own mugs, sprites, maps, viruses, chips, bosses, music, modes... There are gameplay videos and all, check it out. I just saw some gameplay videos and it's looking pretty good, X: Corrupted quality-like. What? No mention of Mega Man X: Corrupted here? For shame, MM wiki ;) Pyrix 03:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) What about Mega Man RPG Prototype?MegaBossMan (talk) 22:50, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Game Project ... Listen up. I'm working on Protoman Battle Network on the DS. I'm part of the dsgamemaker forum, as well. Project Protoman: Home to Protoman Battle Network I'd like to add a note: It's a work in progress. I'm adding it to the page, and I'm writing this message only once. Mega Man X Tabletop Project My name on the net is TheHyperFusion. I am currently working on a Mega Man X tabletop. It's still in a beta-campaign, but it is going smoothly so far. I have a download site for those who may be interested in looking it over, at http://www.infinity-force-rpg.net/magfest/mmx/. Enjoy! 03:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) MMBN Chrono X Aww, there's no info about MMBN Chrono X here >.< I found a typo. "Mega Man Unlimited, a fangame by MegaPhilX, formally known as Mega Man 10." Shouldn't this be "formerly"? I tried to fix it, but the page is blocked for editing. Add megaman returns to the list Megaman returns was a planned, but then cancelled fan-made game. Initially on GameMaker, then on other platforms. While the game was never finished (and as a matter of facts, cancelled), the soundtrack was. And it's worth noticing, since it's great. link: http://www.seatonweb.com/mmr/ and megaman x mavericks rpg that is a betty good game Fan Game Category This page would almost work better if placed entirely at the top of the category page for "Fan Games" --XyberDAWG 00:57, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Have you played this fangame?? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOXom515cGw I think it's cool (you can fight against Zero with Megaman Classic) and could be mentioned in the fangame section. I'd do it myself but I don't know how and I don't have info about that game. 23:01, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Barry : I will take a look at it when I have time. As to info, it seems to be lacking. Best I can say is to play the game and comment on it as profesionally as possible. May I suggest that you give it a try? You can just make the page, filled with the info you have gathered (from playing or elsewhere), and if you do not know how, someone else can probably format the page to follow this wiki standards. Plus, the best way to learn how to make good articles/pages is by actually making them :). Feel free to talk to me if you need any help. ItchyNutz (talk) 20:12, August 17, 2012 (UTC) An image Any way we could get an image on this page, maybe of one of the more popular games? It'd be nice to get it out of the "Pages without Images" category.--OptimusMagnus (talk) 04:33, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Hard Hat fan games There was a series of fan games called "Hard Hat" which were well produced and played like the classic Mega Man series (except you played as a Met character who's key feature was being able to block bullets with his helmet). Just in case anyone wants to add it to the article: http://www.damagedgames.com/ Ace102s (talk) 01:02, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Mega Man X VS Power Rangers Fan Game idea Created by a fan, for the fans, Mega Man X and Zero return to their former 16-bit glory in a new adventure, where they team up with the Power Rangers to battle the forces evil. Play as X, Zero, or some of your favorite Power Rangers! 16-bit graphics for an appropriately 90's feel! - Or switch to the 32-bit graphics of MegaMan X4-6! Original, Recylced, and Rearranged music from the Mega Man X games, the Power Rangers TV show, and even Super Sentai! 2-player versus mode with over a dozen playable fighters! GokaiWhite (talk) 21:22, September 3, 2016 (UTC) This page is out of date; it does not have Rock Force or MaGMML. IMO, either the page should be opened for editing, or deleted. NaOH2 (talk) 22:14, April 7, 2017 (UTC) NaOH